


Yubikiri Genman

by kinumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: ธอร์เคยเห็นความตายของเขาต่อหน้าต่อตามาแล้วหรืออย่างน้อย ณ ช่วงเวลาหนึ่งที่พี่ชายเคยเข้าใจว่าเขาตาย...แต่เขาไม่เคยเห็นธอร์ตาย...





	Yubikiri Genman

**Author's Note:**

> ++ สปอย์อินฟินิตี้วอร์ และละเมอเพ้อพกแบบสั้นแสนสั้น ++

指切拳万　：　ゆびきりげんまん

 

‘ถ้าข้าตาย ท่านจะทำอย่างไร?’

 

‘ทำไมจู่ๆ ถึง...’

 

‘ตอบมาเถอะน่าท่านพี่ ข้าแค่อยากรู้’

 

‘...ถ้าเจ้าตาย ข้าคงร้องไห้เป็นเผาเต่า’

 

‘ตอนนั้นท่านพี่คงเป็นกษัตริย์ที่ขี้แยที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์แอสการ์ด’

 

‘แล้วถ้าข้าตาย เจ้าจะทำอย่างไร โลกิ’

.

.

.

.

.

ธอร์เคยเห็นความตายของเขาต่อหน้าต่อตามาแล้ว หรืออย่างน้อย ณ ช่วงเวลาหนึ่งที่พี่ชายเคยเข้าใจว่าเขาตาย

 

...แต่เขาไม่เคยเห็นธอร์ตาย...

 

ความผิดหวัง ความอิจฉา ความจริง และความโกรธเกรี้ยว ทุกอารมณ์ราวกับคลื่นที่ซัดสาดเข้ามาในหัวใจ ทำให้โลกิเชื่อว่าหากต้องเห็นพี่ชายตาย เขาสามารถรับมือกับสถานการณ์เช่นนั้นได้...อย่างเยือกเย็น

 

แต่ ณ เวลานี้...เขาคงต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นว่า 'เคย' เชื่อว่าตนจะสามารถรับมือกับสถานการณ์เช่นนั้นได้...

 

เสียงร้องของธอร์ยามโดนโทษทัณฑ์ ทำให้โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนตนเองถูกดึงย้อนไปสมัยวัยเยาว์ที่พี่ชายโหวกเหวกอยู่ข้างหูยามที่เขากำลังอ่านหนังสือราวกับต้องการทดสอบความอดทน ซึ่งทุกครั้งโลกิสามารถทำให้ตัวเองอ่านหนังสือต่อไปได้ โดยการเสกธอร์ให้เป็นกบ

 

แต่คราวนี้โลกิคิดว่าตนเองทำได้ไม่ดี เพราะเสียงของธอร์กรีดลึกเข้าไปในโสตประสาท สีหน้าบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความทรมานกำลังปั่นป่วนจิตใจของเขา เสียจนต้องเอ่ยปากร้องห้ามออกมา

 

เพราะความจริงย้ำเตือนว่าเขาไม่ได้ปรารถนาความตายของพี่ชาย

 

 

เมื่อไร้ซึ่งหนทางกุมชัยชนะ

สิ่งที่เขาสามารถทำได้คือการยืดเวลา

เดิมพันกับความเป็นไปได้แม้เพียงน้อยนิด

เขาหวังเพียงว่าธอร์จะรอด

พร้อมกับลมหายใจเฮือกสุดท้ายที่กำลังจะถูกช่วงชิง

แต่อย่างน้อยเขาไม่ต้องทนเห็นพี่ชายตาย

.

.

.

.

.

‘แล้วถ้าข้าตาย เจ้าจะทำอย่างไร โลกิ’

 

‘...ข้าจะร้องไห้ให้ท่านสักนิดก็แล้วกัน...’

 

‘ทั้งที่ข้าร้องไห้เป็นเผาเต่า แต่เจ้าจะร้องไห้นิดเดียวเนี่ยนะ!’

 

‘เพราะข้าเชื่อว่าท่านพี่คงไม่ใจร้ายพอที่จะทิ้งข้าไว้คนเดียวน่ะสิ’

 

‘เจ้าช่างใจร้ายที่จะเป็นฝ่ายปล่อยข้าทิ้งไว้คนเดียว’

 

‘ยังไงข้าไม่ยอมตายง่ายๆ หรอก ขืนปล่อยให้ท่านร้องไห้คงน่าเกลียดพิลึก’

 

 

 

...ธอร์ ตอนนี้ท่านกำลังร้องไห้อยู่รึเปล่า?...

**Author's Note:**

> อย่าตบเลา //คู้ตัว
> 
> แรงบันดาลใจระหว่างเล่นเกม Deemo  
> เพลง Yubikiri Genman (ยุบิคิริ เกนมัง) ที่แปลว่าเกี่ยวก้อยสัญญาค่ะ  
> มีเนื้อแปลไทยรึเปล่าไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน  
> พร้อมกันภาวะมึนๆ เมาๆ ฟิคก็ออกมามึนเมากประการฉะนี้ฤา
> 
> ในหัวมันเริ่มจากคำโปรยด้านบนนั่นล่ะค่ะ  
> โลกิไม่เคยเห็นธอร์ตาย น้องอาจจะเคยเกลียดพี่ชาย  
> แต่ไม่มากพอที่จะสามารถทนเห็นธอร์ตายได้ //ซับหัวตา
> 
> โดยส่วนตัว...เพราะคิดว่าโลกิน่าจะไม่รอดในหนัง (แม้ไม่คิดว่าจะไปอย่างรวดเร็ว)  
> แต่เราค่อนข้างโอเคกับการจากไปของโลกิแบบนี้มากเลยค่ะ  
> ถึงน้องจะทำให้งงตาแตกกับช่วงเวลาที่หายไปและการตัดสินใจที่จะตัวตัวกับธานอส  
> แต่มันเหมือนเฉลยความรู้สึกทั้งหมดของโลกิที่มีต่อธอร์หมดเลย ฮืออออออ  
> ไม่เคยรู้สึกว่าถูกมาร์เวลคว่ำเรือแต่อย่างใด มันยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกว่าเรือลำนี้ช่าง...แข็งแกร่งยิ่งนัก  
> ต่อให้การสูญเสียมันจะเข้าลูป Bad End แต่ในแง่ความรู้สึกมันคือ Happy End สำหรับเราค่ะ 
> 
> ซึ่ง Happy End มันต้องดีกว่าอยู่แล้ว แต่แบบนี้มันก็กินใจอีกแบบ  
> ถึงจะปวดตับมันก็ฟินแปลกๆ เหมือนกัน...//แย่แล้วววว


End file.
